Nalu Week
by Ashleigh.Mcgarden
Summary: It's nalu week read the title
1. Chapter 1

Edit Your First Chapter Here


	2. Day one

So today I didn't really do longing but whatever.  
Lucy POV.  
H I turn to my side and I am treated with... Nothing. Normally Natsu would be there so I can yell at him. No my bed is cold without him but whatever it's not like we are together like that. I blush. I get ready and walk to the guild on the way  
there I go in my mailbox and see it stuffed with happy birthday letters. OMGOSH how could I forget it's my birthday.  
"How could I forget my own birthday, you can be as dumb as Natsu sometimes, Lucy" I say walking back into my apartment to but on something more appropriate for my birthday.

I know, happily skip to the guild,bringing the letters with me so I can read them aloud with my guild mates. When I walk into the guild it's silent as ever. The only person I see is Mira who is cleaning some glasses.  
"Hey Mira were is everyone" I ask curiously.  
"most took missions, some are away, some are spending time with there family since many kids have just got out of school, many I think actually went to the beach I think." She says handing me a milkshake.  
"If you want we can go to the beach I just have a few errands first." She says putting the glass away and wiping the counter.  
Did she forget that it's my birthday. It's fine you know it's pretty hot today the sun is shine brightly. I might as well just go to the beach with her.  
"I'll come with and help you with your errands then we can go to the beach, together.  
"Really,ok I have this list" she says pulling a list out of nowhere, that is like from my waist down tall. She cuts it in half takes the bottom and gives me the top half. I read threw the list and I'm already exhausted.

I end up in the market getting more vegetables, meat, chicken, soups, water, and more, I drop it of in the guild and Mira is nowhere to be found.  
"I'll just stay here for a bit before I start, you have fun now" she nicely shoves me out the guild. What is this girl thinking? How can you nicely, shove someone? What is she meddling with now? I check most of the stuff of the list 2 1/2 hours later,  
maybe because half of an hour I was buying things like bracelets and cute necklaces. I was so tired holding bags and bags of stuff how does Mira do this all the time. Speak of the devil, herself .As I'm walking back to the guild which is about a mile  
to go left, I spot two familiar faces. Mira and Lisanna, laughing.  
Enraged" I sneak past them drop all the bags behind a bush. I hide a tree nearing closer to them and prance like a panther. Into the center gap between the two. "Eeeeeek" they both scream.  
"Mira what the hell, your supposed to do your share not have picnics with your sister. You left me all alone to do work on my birthday at least cut me some slack or cake. "I say fake crying. She pats my head  
"Fine lets go to the beach then. Let me go to the guild and do one more thing. She leaves taking my bags from the bushes and walks away with Lisanna. After a while I go to my house where I spot Natsu. Never mind my imagination. It's weird but for the  
past month or so I've just been thinking about Natsu, I don't know why. He's just always in my mind. I really do admire him, he's a Baka but he really does believe in what he says.  
"Hey Luce" that voice took my thoughts away. It actually wasn't my imagination.  
" oh u-um h-hi Nat-su."I stutter.  
"Hey, so I'm going to the beach in an hour wanna hang out before then? Or we can go to the beach together?" He asks scratching the back of his head.  
"Like a date" I think out loud.  
Yeah but you know we are like... I don't know common lets just go. I grab my bathing suit and towel throw it in a bag and run of to catch up with him. It's about 12 midday now.  
"I like your dress, you look v-very p-pr-ret-ty in it." He stutters. I blush. Thanks. Not long later I realize he was holding my hand. I kinda stare at it too log and Natsu lets go. I grow some corsage and hold his hand again.  
He blushes. Before I can say anything, Natsu pushed me into an ally and pins me to a wall that's when everything gets dizzy.

Because he smells so  
"Lucy, I think I like you" he says  
" I like you too Natsu" I says smiling genuinely.  
"He leans down and kissed me. It wasn't like a slobbery one it was more like sweet and short.  
"So does this mean we are...  
"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Fini


	3. Day 2 reunion

This is a spoiler for season 7 episode 12. I really don't own fairy tail. Most of the beginning is what I remember from the anime. Some is made up to be how it would be if there was a bit of love action and a bit more dramatic.

Dear mama,  
It's my birthday, so many things has happened since I've written to you. Since Tartoraus I really haven't had the will power to even get out of bed. Fairy tail has disbanded I have been okay. I mean work wise I've been an editor for sorcerer  
weekly. But I miss everyone. I've been tracking them on my wall. I miss fairy tail , mom. What should I do? It's not like it's just a guild it's my home and my family is there and it's a year later and I still haven't talked to one. I've been longing  
for something, and I don't know what. But I feel so empty, like something is missing. I couldn't even sleep last night thinking about it. Ever since then I can't even think straight. Not to top it of but Natsu's been gone for about a year and his  
not is still in shape I hung it right over my bed on the ceiling so I can remember him. I miss him. I don't understand did he forget to bring his scarf he never takes it of. Ever. Found it in his house. I hope he'll be back soon. I miss him.  
He doesn't even return my calls or anything. I'm looking at the stars for guidance but I'm not getting anything. Well I should be going now. Please remember that I will always love you. You are my mother anyway right? ?.  
With love  
Lucy Heartfilia

 **Narrator POV**

 ****

 ****

Lucy couldn't sleep that night either she sat there recalling all the times she was with Natsu.  
Little did she know that Natsu couldn't sleep at night either.

 **The next day**

 ****

 ****

 ****

Lucy was late for work, though she is an editor trainee she follows around he boss. Last night she had realized she had missed her guild and she was feeling a bit dull. " My mission for the day that team Lucy would be doing is to get through the day.  
Her mission everyday is that. And the only people in team Lucy, is me, myself, and I" Lucy thought to herself  
"Oi lucy" her boss called  
" are you even paying attention, isn't it cooool. They are totally gonna win cause they are cooool. With their cooool moves." He says half talking to Lucy half parting with the crowd.  
"No the other group will win" she sighs.  
" what?" Boss looks at her like she's a goon.  
"They are obviously storing their magical power for the end so they can seem like they are week in the begging but actually have an "immense amount of power" why would they do that? To get an easy way to get is boring why isn't Sabertooth in  
this?" She says as if it's no big deal.  
" well you can stay with your coool way I still think the other team will win." He scolds giving Lucy the cold shoulder soon to have his jaw dropped as thh winning guild was the one that Lucy had sided with.  
" it's s=not that I like them don get that in your head boss, I actually think that they are a terrible excuse for a gulf but. They are the strongest ones.  
Lucy soon had her jaw dropped to when the air suddenly got hotter. Reminding her of Natsu.  
" you guys are a terrible excuse for a guild, I bet I could take you out in one blow" a guy in a black cloak pink sticking out from the hood.  
He started igniting n flames making it a lot hotter. So hot that the narrator needs some water.

Narrator leaves in comes Lucy's POV.  
 **Lucy POV**

 ****

 ****

" hey Lucy it's been a while here." A familiar blue flying neko came out of the hallways. Tears of joy shed from my eyes as I covered my boobs since,[ I'm guessing that's Natsu ( has gotten a lot stronger)] seems like baking the arena making my  
clothes melt.  
"So how have you been." Natsu took them out in 2 blows both he was just getting fired up. Overall he over does like he normally does and is taken to the the royal palace.  
"Baka" I say face palming myself  
You can watch the episode yourself we an skip, that Natsu gets out because fairy tail has done so much for fiore, the diner and happy saying what they did during the year trip,  
"Man I can't wait to go back to fairy tail, so Luce what have I missed" I say energized  
"Nothing really" I sigh. I've been sighing a lot I guess he doesn't know. I'm not one t tell him. He should find out on his own.  
We were walking back to my apartment here in crocus I sold my old apartment in magnolia to be a reporter here.  
" your lying" he says like an interrogator.  
" your hiding something away from us, what is it"  
" nothing" I push it over  
" don't lie to me, we have been best friends for-for ever don't start living to me know."  
" oh so we are best friends know, huh, wouldn't even just a friend tell me why they would leave for a trip for a year. Instead of giving me a crappy note saying I'm leaving for about a year see you soon" I pause as ears well in my eyes.  
" you know what I did that day. I looked for you and I kept on looking for you for the whole week I didn't sleep at all that week. Nobody had ever seen me actually smile since then. When I came back nobody was at the guild on the doors it said fairy  
tail guild has been disbanded. I have nobody's contact. And I have never seen any of them since. So don't be coming back here smiling like nothing has happened cause a whole year has passed. Everything has changed" I walk away to my house.  
You can take the mic now  
 **Switch POV to who we want to hear.**

 **" we want to hear what Natsu actually thinks" random person"**

 ****

 ****

"Lucy wait! "I yelled after Lucy  
"Happy how bout you go to our old house in magnolia" he says as he runs smelling Lucy's faint scent  
"Aye sir, don't forget you liiiiiiiike here" he purrs making Natsu blush.  
"Bye" an they were both off in different directions.

I'll pass this on to one that is much needed for a point of view

 **Narrator POV**

 **Timeskip to nightfall**

 ****

 ****

I've been searching for Lucy and I'm close now. I think I went in circles a few time but I'm close now. Then I realize do I really deserve this. Do I deserve her, I mean she has been one hell of a ride and I have motion sickness, but she's my bestest  
friend. And I kindof broke her heart into tiny little piece, and left for a year. I sit down somewhere in a park and think about her. Making me blush  
I open an apartment door and keep smelling for her. Top floor second door left. I followed my instincts and knocked on the door." Lucy open the door please, let me explain. I had to go and train so I can defeat aclonoglia and zeref. I had too. You saw  
how strong both of them are whey can't you understand." I said sliding into a sitting position.  
"Lucy I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I've just been thinking about myself, you must feel so betrayed, that I left you without even talking to you face to face with a crummy letter. But I can't help my handwriting I never was given threw the full time lesson.  
Will you every forgive me." I sigh maybe the truth" Lucy

 **Narrator POV**

On the other side Lucy was sitting on the other side of the door listening.


	4. Authors Notes

I wrote this a long .time ago and I know this is really bad but I get a few emails showing that a few people put this in their library. Should I just delete this? Should I keep on with it?  
I just write this because if the week and NaLu isn't my favorite OTP. I'm more of a StiCy or RoLu help me out please,

With love,  
Ashleigh


End file.
